Snowed In
by xoxoxo
Summary: Unbelievably Fluffy JAM. For the MTT Snow Challenge.


All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Snowed In**

He walked into the room and watched her, simply watched her for a minute. Day after day, month after month, he would watch her and wonder.

How did he ever get so lucky?

He regarded the mug in his hand, walking to the bed and setting it down on the nightstand. He eased down onto the mattress and leaned close.

"Pam." He whispered, smiling widely.

"Mmumph." She grunted as she pulled the quilt more tightly around her and snuggled down.

His lips grazed her cheek and her hand reached up to swat them away

"Pam-e-la…" He chuckled as he leaned closer. "Pamalamalamala…"

"Mmmm. Michael." She murmured as she moved toward him.

"Pam?" 

"Oh Michael. _Yes._ You know I love it when you…" She tried to keep a straight face but was failing miserably.

If he didn't know she was faking he'd be sufficiently horrified.

"OK. Now you're having a nightmare. Wake up." Jim took her shoulders in his hands and shook her gently.

"Serves you right." She replied her eyes still closed a smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

He loved that smile. It was all he could focus on as bent down to place his own smile over hers.

"Jimmmm." She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, her hand pausing on the back of his neck to keep him there.

"Mmm. Ooo. Yeah. Right there." She whispered as his mouth moved to nibble on her neck.

This was the perfect way to start the day.

"C'mon. Let's spend the day in bed." She whispered as her hands roamed over his back, pulling him closer.

"Pam." He scolded her. "Where's your worth ethic? I mean, there are receptionists all over the world who look up to you."

"Sorry to disappoint them." She sighed as she pulled away, falling back onto the pillows. "Oh God. I don't want to go to work today."

"Actually - you might be in luck." He whispered as he kissed her quickly.

Her eyes flew open wide. "NO."

He laughed loudly. He knew this would be her reaction. "YES."

For someone who wanted to stay in bed all day she bounded out of it quickly and rushed to the window.

She bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands, the hem of the sweatshirt she'd stolen from him bobbing up and down as she did.

"Yay!" She squealed as she ran back to the bed, skidding to a stop when her socks slid over the hardwood floor.

She tumbled down, dove back under the covers. "JIM." She gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes?" He looked at her, absolutely delighted.

"We. Are. Snowed. In." She said as she grinned madly.

"So I noticed." He replied.

She tugged at his t-shirt and pulled him closer. "I mean - like really snowed in. Like…blizzardy snowed in."

"I'm familiar with the amount of snow on the ground." He shook his head at her.

She looked like a kid on Christmas. Her eyes sparkled. He'd never seen her look more beautiful. "There's so much snow that we have no other choice than to…like…spend all day in bed, and watch movies…"

"Naked?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Now that could be arranged, Pam thought wickedly. "I guess." She said, demurely. "I mean if you want…"

He smiled widely "Great. I'm glad we're finally addressing this. You know I wasn't entirely sure if you liked naked movies." He pulled away and made an attempt to stand. "Hold on…let me get my stash."

"Jim." She laughed as she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back down.

"Oh wait." He gazed at her as if he was just beginning to understand. "You meant _we'd_ be naked? OK then." His mouth hovered over hers and his hands moved to skim her thighs, inching the sweatshirt up slowly.

His lips followed the same path, grazing her stomach, gliding over the curves of her breasts, taking tiny bites along her collarbone, ending up tracing his tongue along the slope of her shoulder. She raised her arms over her head and sighed as he finally pulled the shirt off her.

She tugged at his t-shirt pulling him closer. She was suddenly on him, then over him and returning the favor.

Jim was constantly amazed. The sweetest things he'd ever heard came out of that mouth, that mouth…that mouth that was now doing incredibly naughty things to him as she helped him shed the last of his clothes.

"I um…" He couldn't really speak.

"What?" She gasped as her head snapped up, her curls cascading over her bare shoulders. She was a woman on a mission, not to be deterred.

"…really…like…snow…" He managed as her mouth met his, excruciatingly slowly, incredibly sweetly, over and over until they were both dizzy.

"Me too. Huge fan." She squealed as he flipped her onto her back and stared deeply into her eyes.

As he lost himself in her only one thought filled his mind.

If it snowed like this every day for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

She walked back into the kitchen and watched him, simply watched him standing there gazing out into their yard.

Day after day, month after month, she would watch him and wonder.

How did she ever get so lucky?

She used to wonder how the logistics of the two of them together would actually work, with her being so short and him being so tall.

If the events of this morning were any indication, they seemed to have very little difficulty figuring it all out.

"I should be a better homeowner." Jim sighed as he looked out at the driveway, which was completely covered in another six inches of snow. He'd already cleared it twice today. It wasn't easy. Pam barely let him more than a foot away from her for any length of time.

When she'd come outside to "help" him all she managed to help him with was dumping a shovel full of snow on his head.

He retaliated, effectively tackling her and kissing her breathless as they sank into the snow.

He remembered that her lips had been so warm, even with the drop in temperature outside. As he gazed out the window he had a sudden urge to get her out there again.

"We need to take full advantage. When we have kids we won't be able to do this." She warned him as she stood behind him in the kitchen, pressing herself into his back. Her arms curled around his waist as he stirred a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

His heart skipped a beat at the mention of kids. Their kids. "Probably." He turned to face her.

"Extra marshmallows?" She asked hopefully as she took the mug from him.

He gave her an exasperated look. "Obviously."

She smiled as she walked towards the couch, sinking in and snuggling down, pulling a blanket over her legs.

They sat there for a while, just listening to the sounds of the house settling around them. She licked the side of the mug where the chocolate had spilled over.

"That's very attractive." He chuckled at her.

"It's _so_ good I don't want to miss any of it. You are **quite** the hot chocolate maker."

He pulled her foot into his lap and began to run his thumb over the arch. "I know. It's part of my extensive resume."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Oh." She sighed deeply and went limp. "You'll need to add this to your resume too."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed over at him again. "Who knew?"

"Hmmm?" His hand moved up her calf. She jumped and giggled as his fingers tickled the back of her knee.

"That you were this handy to have around. I mean, I knew you were smart…and funny…but…I had no idea you were so domesticated." His hand inched further up her leg and she nearly purred.

He watched her eyes darken as she drained the last of her hot chocolate. "I'm still cold." She shivered as she placed the mug down.

"Really?" He looked at her suspiciously. She was such a liar.

"Warm me up." She whispered as she crawled toward him.

"I knew about chocolate, but I had **no** idea snow was such an aphrodisiac." He chuckled as she straddled his lap.

"Ah, Jim. There is so much you need to learn." She sighed as her lips sought his.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They'd moved back upstairs, somehow. He wasn't quite sure how they actually got there.

The snow had gotten so heavy it buckled the power lines. As a result, there was no other light in the room but a few strategically placed candles.

She lay on her side, her hand linked with his, resting on the pillow between them.

"Remember when you were little? How you'd go to bed at night and pray for snow, wishing that the next morning school would be closed and you'd get to stay home?"

"I do." He said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to her knuckles, his finger running over the rings she wore on her left hand.

She sighed as he pulled away. "I'd hate to live someplace that was warm all the time. We'd lose out on a day this incredible. And it's not fair to little kids..."

He simply smiled as he reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. That's the second time she'd mentioned kids today. Was something going on with her?

"If you could live anywhere in the world where would you live?" She asked him then.

He looked as if he'd been giving it definite thought, and then answered quickly. "Northeastern Pennsylvania."

"Jim." She smacked his arm gently.

"I mean it. There's a lot to love about living here." He leaned close, his lips grazing her cheek. "Snow, for starters."

"Jim." She rolled her eyes.

"It's also where I found you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his voice suddenly serious.

She inched closer, her leg twining around his. Her toes were ice cold.

He winced as he felt them, like tiny icicles against his skin. "OK - seriously. You can't still be this freezing."

She didn't think it was possible either. She felt warm all over, except her toes. "I can't help it."

His arms curled around her and he captured her feet between his calves, pulling the quilt tighter around them. Her head rested on his chest and she sighed.

"Better?" He asked hopefully.

"Much." She nodded.

"There's snow other places." She whispered. "All over New England and in places like Colorado…"

"You want to move?" He's genuinely surprised. "Give up all this?" He gestured around the room with his free hand.

"No." She hesitated, her gaze serious. "I want whatever you want." 

"All I want is you." He said softly, pulling her closer. He's surprised at how true it is.

"That's really enough for you?" Now she's the one who's surprised.

He thought about it for a mere second and decided it really was enough. "Pretty much."

"This is all you need? Just me and a mortgage and an unbelievably boring job?" She prodded.

"I used to think I needed more but it's not that bad a life." He whispered against her hair.

"I could've made a big mistake." She said softly as her hand moved up to rest over his heart.

He knows exactly what she's saying. "I wouldn't have let you." He promised, even though he wasn't quite sure how he'd have been able to if she hadn't come to this on her own.

She shook the doubts she thought she'd long since buried out of her mind. She used to be so scared that he'd change his mind someday. She'd been getting better. Not so long ago she had thought he wanted more and that she was holding him back. Sometimes she felt the nagging need to make absolutely sure.

More and more lately, ever since their wedding in fact, she'd had these images in her mind, of him running around their yard with kids hanging from every limb.

Today she'd had visions of him outside with a bunch of kids, making elaborate snow forts and waging enormous snowball battles, his nose red and his eyes dancing with laughter.

"I just think we should really think about what we want before it's too late. Because once we have kids…"

"OK. Beesly. What's goin' on?" He grinned using her old name, trying to stay calm even as his heart began to pound. "You want to tell me something?"

"No. Not…yet…" She replied, blushing a bit, knowing what he was asking. She couldn't wait until that day came, but it wasn't right now. "It's just days like these make me think..."

"I didn't notice you being particularly contemplative." His lips moved towards her ear. "As a matter of fact you've had a one track mind all day long…"

"Shut it." She muttered as she shoved him. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Me too." He grinned back at her, his hand sliding up to rest on her hip. "I'm beginning to feel like I'm being used. Not that I'm complaining…"

She ignored him as she pressed herself closer. "I know that there's no one else I'd rather be stuck here with. I know there's no one else I could stand to be barricaded in with for hours at a time without going crazy." She titled her chin and smiled up at him, her gaze soft, her eyes misting over. "I just wanted to make sure if we never got out of here _you'd_ be OK with it."

She wasn't making much sense, but he found he didn't really care. "Staying snowed in you mean?" Jim laughed. "Like - locked up with just you? Possibly forever?"

"I mean - it would be worst case scenario…" She giggled back at him.

"I could suffer through it." He whispered as he bent his head to kiss her again.

Outside the snowflakes kept falling, the snowplows started shovelling but they were oblivious, shutting the whole world out just as they had for most of the day.

Maybe it was the benefit of so many hours with little to distract them but each other. Maybe it was their dedication and attention to detail. Whatever it was, as luck would have it, nine months later, on a chilly day in November, it seemed her one track mind paid off.

And they suddenly had someone else to be snowed in with.


End file.
